


The Line

by Stydia_X_Romanogers



Category: Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin - Fandom, Stydia - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Ass Stiles, College, Confused Lydia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I’ll probably add more tags as I go along, Love triangle ?, Minor Lydia and Scott sorry, Sarcastic Stiles - obviously, Sexual Tension, Stiles works in a garage omg, Witty Lydia, no one is dead, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_X_Romanogers/pseuds/Stydia_X_Romanogers
Summary: There’s always certain lines that you don’t cross during friendship. Lydia’s boyfriend and best friend are two of the most important people in her life, she loves both. And as Scott’s girlfriend, Lydia has a line she knows she just can’t cross. And that line, is Stiles Stilinski.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So this is another fic, I had the inspiration and I just needed to get it down! I will be updating my other fics very soon too if you read those, so don’t worry! I hope people like this one, it should turn out to be a great one. Thank you to those to read, leave comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy! X

"Oh my god, I can't believe you! Ross totally deserved that, he shouldn't have slept with that girl" Stiles waves his arms around, plunging forward in his seat to stare over at Scott. 

"Yeah but they were on a break, c'mon it didn't really count" Scott shakes his head, leaning further into the chair as the episode comes to a close. Even though they all know the ending, this debate always happens every time they decide to watch Friends. 

"I can't even- Lydia, if Scott did that to you, what would you do?" The girl lifts her head from where it was perched on Scott's shoulder, a gleaming grin appearing on her face as she looks up at her boyfriend. 

"Scott I'm sorry but I'd react just like Rachel. I would not be happy" she chuckles, just as Scott lets his eyes clamp shut at the response from Lydia. Not missing the feel of a light kiss on his neck as she squeezes his hand also. 

"Thank you! Lyds I knew I could count on you" Stiles rises from his seat on the couch, picking up the empty pizza box and disappearing into the kitchen. It's late, and the three of them are currently wrapping up their weekly movie night. 

Normally Malia and Issac are with them, but the two of them had to help their father with looking after their little sister. So it turned out to be just the three of them, which none of them really minded. 

"You staying over or heading home?" Scott looks down at the red head, curled up into his side with drooping eyes, she's beyond tired. Frankly, he would worry if she decided to drive home, he's not going to take any chances himself on his bike. 

"Erm, I'll probably see if Stiles can drop me back. I've got dance with Allison in the morning, and I think Stiles was going to speak to my dad about something anyway" stretching in her seat, pressing herself up against Scott as she does so, Lydia briefly catches the time. Nearly midnight. 

"Okay, that's no problem. Let me know when you're back safe, please?" He pulls Lydia into his lap, his fingers gently caressing her thighs that are exposed from her shorts. He sees the smile, that she only gives to him creep onto her face. 

"Of course, you know me. I love you" she leans up to press her lips into his own, melting into it as she always does. The warmth that she feels from him is something she doesn't think she will ever get used to, even after a year of dating. 

"Please, god. Can you two just not? The amount of times I've heard you kiss through the night has been sickening. That pizza hasn't settled right, thank you very much" Stiles leans against the doorframe, hands buried deep into his pockets. Lydia hauls herself off Scott's lap, slipping her feet into her heels before grabbing her keys off the table from under all of the take-out containers. 

"You know, for two boys who are sharing an apartment in college, you sure do keep it clean. Oh wait, that's all down to me, and I'm not cleaning this up" Lydia stalks towards a grinning Stiles, his eyebrows raised and a gleaming spark of humour in his eyes. 

“We love you for it. I reward you well, don’t forget that” Scott shouts with a wink, sliding down deeper into the chair so he can get comfortable. He watches amused, as a blush slithers up Lydia’s neck and blooming on her cheeks. 

“I know you do, babe. Not in front of baby ears though, keep it PG babe” the girl reaches forward jokingly placing her hands over Stiles’ ears, which he doesn’t find funny by the looks of it. 

“Oh yeah, what a laugh. Acting like I’ve never had sex before, you want me to make sure that you hea-”

Lydia quickly slides her hands from his ears down to his mouth, covering the grin and the whining that Stiles was doing, not wanting to hear his crude remark. 

“Okay, you’re taking me home. Come on. Love you Scott, see you” pushing the Stilinski boy in front of her, shuffling towards the door she faintly hears Scott shout his ‘love you too” over the opening theme tune of Friends. 

“Who’s back at you’re place?” Stiles slams his door shut, starting up the jeep as Lydia’s belt clicks into place. Moving her feet to rest on the seat, she tries to remember if her brother was going to be home tonight or not. 

“Not sure. My dad definitely is though” 

“Have you uh, heard off your mom?” Pulling out onto the road, the red head holds onto the door with a grip as she’s thrown sideways. 

“Nope. She’s been gone three years, she probably has a new family by now, so why would she bother with me?” Lydia stares at him, lost in her own mind, but still catching the glances that Stiles sends her. 

“She loves you. But y’know I kinda like it just being you, your dad and Tommy. I’ve never seen your family so close Lyds” his comment makes a few parts of her mind that was hanging loose, slip back into place. He’s right, course he is and she knows he is. 

She loves it just being her, her dad and Tommy. The way her mother left, was the worst thing Lydia had to go through. She hasn’t been the same since. 

But she has had her Dad, and her older brother Tommy. Every person says that a girl needs her mother and Lydia believed that up until recently. Leaving school and starting college, meeting new people and beginning her first serious relationship. Her mother has missed it all, but Lydia couldn’t have asked for anyone better than her dad and brother. 

“Yeah. I know, I was thinking of moving out but I just can’t bring myself too. I get Tommy is only a year older than me but I’m not ready to leave them just yet” Lydia hears Stiles chuckle, pulling onto her street and smiling over to her. 

“Tommy may be a year older than you but he sure acts like he’s still fifteen. Lydia, you’re only nineteen you don’t need to make any rational decisions yet. You’ve got years to do that, just live how you want to now” his words hang heavy with her, in a good way. Definitely in a good way. 

Because he’s always been great at the advice part of their friendship. When she got with Scott, Stiles was a package that she had to take on too. Everyone knew you couldn’t have one without the other, so she embraced it.  
Whilst she was Scott’s girlfriend, Lydia quickly became Stiles’ new best friend. 

She has Allison and no one could ever replace the Argent girl, in Lydia’s life. And she has Scott, he’s her boyfriend and best friend in one. But then there’s Mr Stiles Sarcastic Stilinski, who is like her her dream best friend. 

She would class him as her brother, but the fact that she’s had a sex dream about the boy would just make that entirely weird. So she settles with her boy best friend. 

“I love you, you know that right?” Lydia mumbles, suddenly now realising that the jeep has stopped and Stiles is pulling the keys out of the jeep. His lips curl upwards, sending her the smile that’s just for her before nodding. 

“Course I know. You think I just give anyone a ride home at half past midnight? You’re lucky I just about like you, I always thought red-heads were creepy” he pretends to shiver, but actually does when he feels a slap against his arm and the hot breath of Lydia’s laugh of disbelief. 

“Oh sorry just let me catch my breath after that hilarious comment” she deadpans, unlocking her seatbelt and pushing the door open. He’s beside her shortly after once she’s halfway down her drive. 

“I love you too” he whispers into her ear before tickling her back, just as she opens her front door to nothing but a dim light coming from the kitchen. She smiles to herself, along with a light giggle from where Stiles has just tickled her. 

“Dad?” 

“In here, honey”

The pair make their way through to the kitchen, catching sight of the open back door leading to the garage. Of course her dad is in there, working on another one of his cars that Stiles and Scott are obsessed with. 

“What one are you working on now, Frank?” Stiles claps his hands, rubbing them together before quickly returning the hug from Lydia’s father. 

“A good one, may need some of your help tomorrow if you’re up for it? Though I am goin’ to close up now, the heat is getting the better of me” Frank turns off the light, making sure everything is locked before following the two teens back into the kitchen. 

Lydia is standing next to the refrigerator, looking around for something towards the back whilst Stiles and Frank take a seat at the table. 

“You eaten dad?” 

“Yep”

“Okay, no. I’ll make you some dinner” knowing when her father is lying, the girl spins around with some ingredients to make a grilled cheese in her hand. Catching a glimpse of her fathers faint smile out the corner of her eye. 

“So, why you here Son? Tommy is at Mollies for the night” Frank leans back, turning on the kitchen radio so it doesn’t feel as silent, besides from the sizzle coming from where Lydia is cooking. 

“Oh yeah I know he told me, well he actually screamed it to me. But I was wondering if you had any job spaces for me, in the garage shop over the summer?” Placing his feet on top of the chair next to him, Stiles sends Frank a rather vibrant and hopeful smile. This just earns a bark of laugher from him, clearing his throat. 

“Wanting to get in before Scott huh? But yeah I do, a couple of my guys have just left so there’s a space open for you, it’s there if you really do want it” 

Lydia jumps once she hears a chair screech against the kitchen floor, spinning around she catches Stiles fist bumping the air before bombarding her dad with a huge embrace. 

Covering her mouth with her hand, Lydia catches her fathers humoured gaze. She sends him a look, one as if to say that he should be used to this by now, before finishing up the mans grilled cheese. 

She knew that her dad was going to ask Stiles anyway, he has had an eye on her friend for a while now. Scott has a job at the vets and will most likely be too occupied with that over the summer. Lydia is just glad Stiles won’t be moping back at their apartment, alone. 

“You won’t regret this Frank, honestly. Although do I uh, really have to wear those blue overalls and stuff? Because I don’t think I can rock that look” the grimace on the Stilinski boys face doesn’t go un-missed by Lydia’s father. But when he shakes his head Stiles emits probably the loudest groan Lydia has ever heard. 

“Sorry son, you just gotta. But you’ll get used to it, it’s actually not as bad as you think. Thank you baby girl, I’m taking this to bed, i’ve got episodes of Greys Anatomy to watch” Frank stands from where he’s sitting at the table, grabbing his plate along with a bottle of water from the refrigerator. 

“No worries, love you” she calls after him, as does Stiles in a mocking voice which then earns a wave from Frank to Lydia, followed by her father flipping the bird to Stiles. Of course. 

“You heading off?” Lydia tries to ask through a yawn, moving away from her place at the kitchen counter and holding her hand out for Stiles. He stands reluctantly, pretending to snore through his nose, which just earns a scoff from the red head. 

“Yeah, it is late. I’ll be round in the morning anyway, gotta help your dad with the new car” his hand lands on her shoulder, the pair of them slowly walking back towards the front door. 

“Yeah, you need your beauty sleep” Lydia jokes, leaning against the doorframe staring up at the boy. She doesn’t know if it’s how tired she is or how the dim lighting is hitting him just right. 

But Lydia’s face falls, and she sees Stiles Stilinski differently. Her stomach sparks up for a moment, and then all of those thoughts of Stiles being like brother to her, fly right out of the window. 

For a moment, she just wants him. But it’s then gone as fast as it came, her mind wanders back to Scott and the goofy guy in front of her is her best friend again. 

“You do too, enjoy dance with Allison tomorrow okay? Sleep well, Lyd” he opens the door, quickly pulling her in for a one armed hug. She is still dazed and confused about the feeling she just had, waving it off she holds the door. 

“Oh Stiles, text-”

“Text when I’m home, I know the drill. Got it” he chuckles, climbing back into the jeep and quickly backing out into the road. 

Once in bed, ignoring the sound of her fathers television that is on rather loudly, Lydia refuses to dwell on what just happened. She loves Scott, she’s so in love with him, unable to imagine a life without him seems kind of impossible right now. 

They’re in a great place. And one stupid moment of tiredness isn’t going to get in the way of her and the boy she loves. 

It can’t.


	2. Two.

"You wanted to kiss him?" 

"No, Allison. I don't know what it was" 

"You totally wanted to jump him" 

"Don't talk to me" 

Both girls shut up when their dance teacher, Amy Smith, walks right up to them pulling them down from their current dance position. 

"Girls. You know my rules, talk whenever you please but when each of you have got your stance wrong, I don't appreciate it" her brown eyes pierce into their heads, before she shows them how to stand right, watching them follow after her. 

"Sorry, we won’t do it again" Lydia smiles over to her teacher. Herself and Allison have been working with Amy Smith for over five years now, and they just can't bring themselves to leave. 

Contemporary dance isn't easy, first of all Lydia started off with Ballet but she just didn't have the height for it. So when Allison dragged her along to this class, being able to express you're feelings, and covering a range of dances Lydia just fell in love. 

"I know you won't. How are you finding today's section of the routine girls?" Amy leans against the mirrors, examining how Lydia and Allison follow the movements that they have been given to cover for today's three hours. 

"Great, I wasn't expecting us to do such a slow song this time. I think we're all used to the more up beat ones" Allison chuckles, watching how Amy's eyes narrow with a short nod. 

"Yeah, I agree. But we needed to change our style. Contemporary is a mixture, one day you could be focusing purely on the light ballet and soft movements, the next you could be moving quick with your hips, your legs and on track to a rhythm. It's all about change, Allison" then she quickly jogs across the studio to attend to the new girl. Kira, Lydia thinks her name is. 

"If she wasn't my teacher, I wouldn't get along with her" Lydia whispers, before smoothing her hands over her shorts and getting back into how she was minutes ago. 

She has to admit, she hates the dance that they're doing right now. It's slow and full of emotion that she just can't see herself conveying. Of course she can move and dance but that's nothing without pouring your heart out to the audience. 

She smashes the pieces that are full of lust, smiles and happiness. The ones where she can roll her hips, and move to the pounding of the sound around her, because that's just how she is. She's fiery. 

"You and me both. Wanna head to Talias after this? We finish in a few minutes" Allison stops, choosing to warm down while blocking out the sounds of Amy moaning at one of the girls. 

"No, I'll probably head home. We've got Scott and Stiles’ party tonight anyway, Talias is going to be full of everyone from college. I don't feel like seeing Theo this morning, no offence" leaning back to stretch her body, the red head sees Allison freeze for a moment. It's brief but it's definitely there, and it doesn't settle well with Lydia. 

"Yeah. Okay. I'll just come back with you" the brunette finishes up quickly, wandering out of the studio muttering a goodbye to Amy. Letting the door just slam behind her. 

"Lydia what's wrong with Miss Argent? I haven't dismissed you yet" 

"I'm not sure. Can I go and check?" Lydia is quick to gather her things, picking up her bag and hovering around impatiently to wait for Amy's answer. 

"Yes of course. I'll see you Wednesday" 

Lydia thanks her teacher, running out of the studio without a second thought in hope to catch up to her best friend. It doesn't take her that long though, because she finds Allison soon enough. 

It's worrying. Beyond that, even. It's scaring Lydia. 

Because Allison is curled up on the ground next to her car, large tears rolling down her cheeks and falling right onto the floor. Sobs wrench from her petite frame, hiccuping and unable to stop. 

"Oh my god. Allison, what's wrong? What's happened?" She's scared that her voice is going to break at the sight before her, but she stays composed. Glad that there's no one else around them, Lydia crouches down before her friend. 

Who is showing absolutely no signs of calming down. 

"Come on, talk to me. Allison you need to breathe slowly, you can do it"

Lifting her face, all blotchy and red, Allison stands up with help from Lydia. 

“Nothing, we just had an argument that’s all. Can we go now?” Grabbing her car keys, Allison slips into the car without even a glance back at a rather stunned Lydia. 

But she follows anyway, climbing into the passengers seat to hear the loud radio station that Allison has deliberately turned on. Avoiding conversation, Lydia isn’t even surprised by her friends behaviour. 

Allison has been with Theo for the last six months, and it’s something that neither herself or her friends get. There’s times where the two of them can barely keep their hands off each other, looking all loved up and happy. 

Most do them reckon there’s something going on, they have been caught in rather aggressive arguments multiple times and there’s been days where neither of them have turned up for school. 

And, Lydia will never mention the bruise she saw on Allison’s wrist, because she knows that Ally will just shut down and avoid it all. 

“You can talk to me, you know? I love you, and I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what the hell is going on” the red head switches the radio off within a second, covering it up with her hand so that the brunette can’t turn it back on. 

Silence. Allison ignores her, speeding up to reach Lydia’s house that’s now only just minutes away. And she’s determined to get something out of her best friend, she’s a wreck and Lydia wants to know why. 

“I think you underestimate me. I’m not just going to drop this, something is fucking going on and I thought we had a better friendship than just beating around the bush with this shit. Allison, I worry about you, please just talk to me!” The car comes to an abrupt stop outside of Lydia’s house, the pair of them jolt forward a little bit. Before catching the glances of Stiles, Tommy and Frank in Lydia’s garage. 

“Lydia, just drop it. If something was seriously wrong then I would tell you. You’re the only person I trust, other than Scott.. and Stiles. So please, just let it be” her eyes are pleading with Lydia’s, begging her to just believe her and let it go so that they can enjoy the rest of their morning. 

But Lydia can tell when she’s lying. And it just angers her even more. 

“You’re lying to me. So you obviously don’t trust me as much as you just said you did. What is wrong with just telling me? Is it Theo? Is he being an asshole?” Not meaning for her voice to raise considerably, Allison flinches but just tries hides it. And all Lydia can do is scoff. Unbelievable. 

“Don’t make this into something that it’s not! Why can’t you just listen to me, I’m not going to share everything that’s happening in my life with you. It’s unnecessary. And don’t you dare bring him into this” the Argent girl slams her fist down onto the dashboard, shaking the car a little. Her cheeks are rosy, matching the colour of her best friends hair. 

“I thought we were best friends, why are you being so distant? And why can’t I bring him into this, Allison? Why did you literally have a breakdown back there, what the fuck is going on?!” Lydia turns in her seat, trying so desperately to get through to the girl sitting before her. And it all just suddenly starts to dawn on Lydia how unhappy Allison has become. 

They’re best friends. They have been since they were eight, and they’ve been though everything with each other. So this is why Lydia can’t even comprehend why Allison is being so closed off with her. It’s almost as if she hates Lydia, right now. 

“Oh shut up Lydia, it’s none of your business. You know, at least I’ve got a loyal boyfriend. If I was Scott, I’d be worried because from the sounds of it it’s only a matter of days till you wander and wreck you’re own relationship” Allison snarls, leaning forward to shout in Lydia’s face. 

Everything around them falls silent, and Lydia can’t even bring herself to blink. She’s astounded. And wondering how Allison could even say something like that to her, deflecting the whole situation. 

Shaking her head, Lydia pushes the car door open with all the strength she can muster up. Climbing out of the car and not even bothering to look back once she’s slammed it shut. 

The car doesn’t drive off straight away but Lydia just ignores the stares from the three people who just saw what happened, making a bee-line to her room once she’s inside. 

It’s all a blur, as she makes her way up to her room that feels all to small once she’s actually inside of it. Dropping her bag, Lydia stands frozen in the same spot for at least five minutes. 

All of the pictures of her and Allison that are dotted around her bedroom suddenly feel like they’re out of place here. She can’t move fast enough, shooting across the room to tear them all down, letting them rip and tumble across her floor without a second thought. 

Due to all of the blood and red hot anger flooding through her body, she barely hears her door open, not to mention the two boys rushing over to the girl who’s halfway up her wall standing on a chair to rip the Polaroid pictures own. 

“Liddy, come on stop” her brothers arms, along with Stiles’, wrap around her to pull her body down and away from the ripped pictures that she’s tarnished. 

“Tom just leave me alone. Both of you” her voice is barely a squeak, as she settles at the head of her bed with her eyes closed and her lips pulled into her mouth. 

“Lyd, what the hell happened?” Stiles, totally ignoring what she’s just said, takes a seat at the end of her bed so that he can listen to what’s happened between the two girls. Totally confused because he saw them both only hours ago having a laugh with each other. 

“We finished dance, I mentioned Theo briefly and she literally had a break down. So she drove me home and I asked her what the hell was going on, she got so defensive and then basically said some messed up shit about me and Scott. I can’t believe her” Lydia falls back, her hair spreading out across her pillows, the rage still coursing through her body as it has been for the past ten minutes. 

“There’s obviously something wrong with her, just give her time, you’ll both be okay soon. Love you sis” Tommy quickly plants a kiss on her cheek before muttering something about helping dad, jogging back downstairs singing to himself. 

“Stiles, do you know anything?” Her eyes fall over to where he’s lying on his back, staring up at her ceiling. Grabbing her ankles, he rests her sock clad feet on his thighs. 

“I know that Theo has a short temper. And that Allison loves him too much to leave him. Other than that, I don’t want to assume, Lyds” his head falls to face her direction, a sad smile on his face to try and soothe her the smallest bit. 

“Yeah I know. I just worry, Theo is still new and we don’t even know much about the guy if you ask me” Lydia huffs, turning around to lay on her stomach so that she’s closer to the boy. 

He rolls his eyes, nodding his head.   
“I get weird vibes off him too. Who’s hair can even stay up in a quiff for that long? What the fuck does he put in his hair, glue? Allison can do better” 

“Yeah, she can. I just can’t even think about talking to her right now. She was horrible, Stiles. Like honestly she’s never spoken to me like that before” briefly letting her gaze drop to his stomach, avoiding his eyes, she feels his hand fall onto the top of her arm. 

“Something is definitely going on and I bet she was just getting defensive like always. What did she even say?” His breath hits her neck, fanning her hair lightly. Lydia swallows hard, before licking her lips and clearing her throat. In all honesty going through what Allison said isn’t what she really wants to do right now, but she figures telling Stiles won’t hurt her. 

“Basically, in a nutshell, Ally said that she feels sorry for Scott because she thinks I’ll leave him soon” 

Watching the air leave Stiles chest, his eyes dilating, is when Lydia really doesn’t feel bad about reacting the way that she did. 

“Holy shit. That’s.. well, that’s definitely a reason to tear up your photos of her. Not very fair on me though, I mean I had to pay my sister like ten bucks for that Lyd. I’ll let it slide this one time” he jokes, nudging her lightly earning a light chuckle from her. Resting her head on his stomach, she realises how sweaty and greasy he really is from doing work with her dad all morning. 

“My god you stink, go home and take a shower” a loud wave of laughter leaves her mouth, watching him sit up a little to stare down at her. 

“Rude. My god you’re like an annoying little sister. Get the hell off me, Martin” he picks her up, gently throwing her back up to the head of the bed before standing up, grinning as he looks at her for a second. 

“Go home, I’ll see you later. You need to prepare for this party anyway” reminding them both that himself and Scott have a party planned tonight. Not a huge one, just some close friends from college have been invited but they figure it’s still fun enough. 

“Yeah, I was heading off anyway. Laters Lyd” he waves before closing her door behind himself, his smell still lingering in her room. Mostly just, him and not his sweat. Thank god. 

But still, as she walks around her room tidying up the ripped photos, there’s a part of her that doesn’t want the smell to leave. 

Just a small part.


End file.
